She Will Be Loved
by TammyDevil666
Summary: Buffy is a small town girl and Spike is a big city guy. She wasn't looking for anything, but she ended up finding love instead.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I'm back with yet another AU story. I swear I thought I was done after my last story, but this idea just popped into my head. It's not much; I just love writing stories where everyone is all normal. I find that it's easier. Well, let me know how it is. I love reviews=)

Chapter 1

Buffy Summers was writing in her journal on her break. She just recently graduated from high school and has been spending her time working at the local diner that her father owned. She couldn't afford to go to any of the colleges that she wanted and this was the only way to make some money. She was born and raised in Sunnydale, California and she always had plans of leaving one day. "Buffy, you need to get table 6. Your break was over 10 minutes ago." Buffy put her journal away and smiled at the man that was talking to her.

"Sorry about that, I guess I lost track of time." He returned her smile.

"Yeah, it's like you're in your own little world when you write in that thing. I decided to give you a little more time today because I'm so generous." Buffy walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, Angel." He smiled at her.

"Love you, too. Now get back to work." He said trying to get in boss mode. Buffy saluted him and he rolled his eyes as she headed over to table 6. A dark haired girl about the same age as Buffy walked over to Angel.

"How's she doing today?" She asked him and he turned to look at her.

"She's doing fine. You need to get back to work also." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes, your royal highness." He rolled his eyes also.

"Cut the crap, Faith." He told her.

"Jeez, what crawled up your butt? You know I can't help but tease you, it's in my nature. You really need to lighten up, Angel." She explained.

"You really need to stop being a royal pain in my ass." He said and Faith put her hand to her heart, but she had a smile on her face.

"I'm so hurt now. I'm telling mom that you were mean to me." She said with a pout and Angel couldn't help but smile that time.

"Go ahead, I'll just deny it." He said as he walked away. Faith gave the finger to his back when Buffy came over to her.

"I see you two are still fighting." Faith turned to look at the blonde girl. Buffy and Faith have been best friends for years, they practically grew up together.

"What would be the point of having an older brother if you can't torment him?" Buffy just shrugged.

"I guess I wouldn't know. Me being an only child and all." She explained.

"Yeah, you're so lucky for that." Buffy wasn't too sure when someone else walked into the diner and Faith's face lit up when she saw the familiar bleach blonde man walk in and sit down at his usual table. Faith grabbed Buffy's arm and turned her toward him. "Look who's here, B. You actually gonna talk to him this time?" Buffy looked at the man that she was referring to and he turned at that exact moment and caught her staring at him. He gave her a smile and she blushed and looked away.

"I don't think so, Faith. Why don't you go talk to him?" Faith rolled her eyes.

"I always do, it's your turn. Infact, I'm giving you his table for today. You better get something useful out of it. I mean seriously, he's been coming in here every other day for the past month and you two always give each other these looks. It's enough to make me wanna gag; I can see the obvious attraction there so you better go talk to him this time." Buffy looked at the man and then back at Faith. She took a deep breath as she grabbed her pad and pen and walked over to him. She was looking at her pad when she approached him.

"What can I get you?" She asked and he looked up at her and smiled.

"How about your phone number?" Buffy looked up at him when he said that and saw the look in his eyes. She couldn't help but smile also.

"Sorry, it's not on the menu." He nodded.

"I'll just have a coffee then." He replied and she nodded also and made a note of it before looking back at him.

"Coming right up." She said before she walked away and back to Faith.

"So, what did he say?" Faith asked her.

"He actually asked me for my number. This one is really smooth." Faith sighed.

"I'm guessing you didn't give it to him." Buffy shook her head.

"Of course not, I don't just go around giving strangers my number. He could be a creep for all I know." Faith rolled her eyes.

"Or he could be perfect for you, B. You need to learn to live a little." Buffy shook her head again.

"You know I'm not looking for anything right now." Faith sighed for the millionth time.

"You and Riley have been broken up for months, Buffy. It's about time you moved on and it's not bad to move on to a guy as hot as him, but if you're not looking for anything serious then don't. You could just use him for sex, either way it should be good." Faith told her with a smile.

"I'm not you, I'm not gonna get involved with a guy just for sex. Did we forget that I'm a virgin?" She explained.

"Oh, right. What's up with that anyway?" Faith asked and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Could you get him his coffee? I need to get some air." Buffy said as she walked out the back door of the diner. Faith watched her go and then looked back at the guy with a smile on her face. If Buffy didn't want him then maybe she would take a crack at it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Buffy walked back inside and found Faith flirting with the blonde guy. She was practically pressing her cleavage in his face. Buffy shook her head. "She is unbelievable." She said to herself as she went to deal with some of the other customers. Buffy was wiping off the tables later that night when Faith walked over to her.

"Okay, I'm going to the Bronze to let off some steam. You should come with me this time, B." Buffy shook her head.

"I'm supposed to close up." Faith sighed.

"You never go with me anymore, Buffy. You need to get out there and have more fun." Buffy was about to say something else when an older man walked over to her.

"Go ahead, Buffy. I'll close up." Buffy shook her head again.

"I promised I would." He grabbed her shoulders and made her look at him.

"Go and have some fun, I'll handle it." Buffy smiled and gave him a hug.

"Thanks, daddy. I promise not to be too late." Faith smiled also and grabbed Buffy's arm before she could change her mind.

"Thanks, Mr. Summers." She yelled as she pulled Buffy out of there. He smiled and shook his head as he watched them go. They got to the Bronze a little while later and Faith smiled as she saw some of her friends. She pulled Buffy with her. "Hey guys, look what I brought with me." She said and they were all surprised to see Buffy there.

"Hey, Buff. I'm surprised you actually decided to come." Buffy shrugged.

"I can't stay long, Xander." Faith rolled her eyes.

"Let's go dance." She said as she pulled Buffy into the crowd on the dance floor.

"That's a good idea. Let's dance too, Xander." Anya said as she grabbed him and made her way to the dance floor also. Buffy realized that Faith was right when they got on the dance floor. She was young and she should be having fun and that's exactly what she was going to do. She put on a smile and danced with Faith, finally letting herself go. Buffy closed her eyes and let the music carry her and when she opened them she saw that they had a crowd of guys dancing around them. Buffy laughed and started dancing with the guy to the left of her while Faith was dancing with two guys at once. Buffy was too distracted to notice that someone was watching her at the bar. The song ended and Buffy and Faith headed back to the others.

"Wow, that was definitely hot." Xander said when they reached the table and Buffy blushed a little. Anya wasn't happy with Xander's comment, but she kept her mouth shut for once.

"You looked really great out there, Buffy." Willow told her friend. "It's been a while since I've really seen you loosen up like that." Buffy smiled at the red head.

"It felt really good, but I think I'm gonna go now guys." She said as she stood up and they all tried to convince her to stay longer, but it didn't work. "Sorry, I promised my dad I would be home early." Faith got up also.

"I guess I'm going with you since I drove you here." Buffy shook her head.

"No, you stay. I can walk." Faith sat back down.

"You sure?" Buffy nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. I'll see you guys later." She said as she walked away before they could say anything else. Faith watched her friend go and then turned to the others.

"She really needs a man in her life." She told them and they all agreed. They then started talking and didn't notice the same man at the bar follow Buffy out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Buffy was humming to herself as she walked home when she heard something behind her. She turned and didn't see anything so she shrugged it off and continued to walk. She was minding her own business when three guys then walked in front of her, blocking her way. The one in front gave her a twisted smile. "Well, look what we have here boys. She's a pretty little thing, isn't she?" The guys laughed and Buffy just ignored them and tried to walk by when the same man that spoke grabbed her arm. "Where do you think you're going, sweetheart? We're not done talking with you yet." Buffy pulled her arm out of his grasp.

"Well, I'm done listening." She said in a calm voice and the guys laughed.

"Got us a feisty one here, I love that in a woman." Buffy gave him a sweet smile.

"Then you'll love this." She said as she brought her knee up into his groin. He groaned and fell to the ground. Buffy again tried to walk away when the other two guys grabbed her. The one on the ground stood up and glared at her.

"You'll pay for that you stupid bitch!" He spat as he raised his fist like he was going to hit her when someone grabbed his arm from behind. The man turned around only to be met with a fist in the face. He fell back down to the ground.

"I don't think the lady likes that, mate." The stranger said and then he looked at the other two guys that were still holding Buffy. "We can do this the hard way or...well, actually there's just the hard way. You either let her go or join your buddy there." He said as he pointed to the guy still on the ground. "The choice is yours." The two men looked at each other and then at their injured friend and they let Buffy go and took off in the other direction, leaving their friend on the ground. The stranger sent the other guy a glare when he then got up and ran after his friends. He shook his head. "Bloody pillocks." He stated as he turned his attention on Buffy. "You alright, love?" He asked her and she nodded and it was then that she recognized him and realized that he was the guy from the diner.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool." She said and he smiled at her.

"Not my first time. My name's Spike by the way. You're Buffy, right?" Buffy nodded.

"How did you know my name?" She wondered.

"Well, you work at that diner. I've read your nametag once or twice." He explained and she nodded again.

"Right, well thanks again." She said as she started to walk away.

"Wait, why don't I walk you home? There are a lot of crazies out there." He wasn't ready for her to walk away yet. Buffy looked at him and wasn't sure. He did just help her out, but he could have just done it so she would trust him and then when she least expected it he would turn on her.

"Okay," she said without realizing it. He was really hot and she was only human. He smiled at her and they continued to walk to her house, neither having much to say.

"So, I saw you dancing at the Bronze tonight. You were pretty good." Buffy blushed again.

"Yeah, I'm usually not like that. My friend convinced me to do it." Spike nodded.

"Right, that brunette you were dancing with. She also works at the diner, right?" Buffy nodded.

"Yep, that would be her. We've been friends for a long time even though we're both so different." Spike nodded also.

"She's asked me out at least twice now. I'm not sure she knows how to take no for an answer." Buffy stopped suddenly.

"You turned her down?" Spike looked at her.

"Yeah, why is that such a surprise?" Buffy shrugged.

"Well, it's Faith. No guy has ever turned her down before. Are you gay?" Spike looked appalled.

"No, I'm not gay. I don't look gay, do I? Is it the hair?" Buffy had to laugh at that.

"No, I'm sorry. The hair's fine. Maybe a little 80's, but it looks good. I'm just surprised that you turned her down." Spike sighed in relief. He really didn't want her to think he was gay.

"Don't get me wrong. She's a nice looking girl, but she's not what I'm looking for right now. She reminds me a little too much of my ex-girlfriend. I'm looking for someone a little...different." He said as he looked at her and something about the look made her nervous so she turned away from his gaze.

"Oh, this is me." She said as they finally got to her house. "Thanks again for walking me home, you really didn't have to." Spike shrugged.

"Glad I could help, I guess I'll be seeing you again." Buffy looked confused for a second. "At the diner? Since I happen to go there almost every day and you happen to work there." Buffy smiled.

"Right, I forgot. I'll see you around then, thanks again." She said as she walked into her house. She closed the door and rested her head on it. Spike was standing outside her house for a few minutes before he finally managed to walk away with a big smile on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Buffy was at the diner the next day cleaning off a table when she heard the door open and looked up to see Spike walk in. She couldn't resist staring at him and he noticed her and gave her a smile as he sat at his usual table. Buffy blushed a little and then walked over to Faith. "So, I see Mr. Hottie is back. I wonder if I can get him to go out with me this time. I mean I've never had to ask a guy this much before. What do you suppose his deal is? Do you think he's gay?" Faith asked Buffy and she laughed a little at that.

"I don't know, you should probably ask him." Faith nodded.

"That's probably it. I mean what straight guy would turn me down?" Buffy shrugged.

"You got me there." Buffy started wiping off the counter when Spike then got up and walked over to her. She stopped what she was doing to look at him.

"Hey, do you have a second?" Buffy looked at him and then Faith who was raising an eyebrow at her. She turned her gaze back on Spike and nodded.

"Yeah, we can go in the back." He nodded also and followed her to the back of the diner. She took a deep breath and turned to look at him. "So, what can I help you with?" Spike also took a breath before answering her.

"I came in here about a month ago by accident and the only reason I've been coming back is because of you. I mean the coffee is good too, but that's not why I keep coming here. I keep coming because I get to see you and I wanted to apologize for that lame line about asking for your phone number the other day. I mean I have been meaning to ask you that, but I didn't mean to do it like that. I'm not a perv or a sex crazed maniac or anything and yeah I did notice you at the Bronze last night and I did follow you when you left, but I don't want you to think that I'm some stalker or anything. I mean I've never really done anything like this before and I think it's because I've never been this interested in anyone before." He took a breath when he was finished and smiled at her. "I also think that's the most I've ever said at one time." Buffy smiled also and then seemed shy when she processed everything he just told her.

"Look, you do seem like a nice guy and I don't think you're crazy. I'm just not really looking for anyone at the moment. I just got out of a relationship not that long ago and I have a lot going on in my life right now and I really don't need anything to complicate things. I'm really flattered by what you said, but I think I'm going to have to pass." Spike nodded accepting her answer even though he didn't like it.

"Yeah, I figured that. Who broke up with whom?" Spike asked her and Buffy wondered where that came from.

"He broke up with me." Spike shook his head.

"He's a bloody idiot." Buffy gave him a smile.

"Thank you and I'm really sorry." Spike waved his hand in the air.

"Don't worry about it. I mean you're young, you don't need some old guy in your life anyway." He told her.

"Now that's not being fair, I'm sure you're not that old. How old are you anyway?" She asked now interested.

"I'm 27." He replied.

"Oh, well that's not so bad." She said trying to make him feel better.

"Really, and how old would you be?" Buffy looked shy before she answered.

"I turn 19 in two months." Spike nodded.

"I stand corrected." He stated. "Look, I'm just gonna go. I'm sorry I bothered you." He was about to walk away when Buffy stopped him.

"You're not bothering me. It really means a lot what you said and I was grateful for you last night. I don't want you to think that you can't come in here anymore because I would really like it if you would. We could always be friends." Spike thought about it.

"You sure I wouldn't be cramping your style?" Buffy smiled and shook her head.

"Hardly, one of my best friends is 28 so I think you'll fit right in." She told him.

"That makes me feel better then. Friends it is." He said as he held his hand out to her and she shook it. It took him a little while to let her hand go. "So, don't friends usually exchange phone numbers?" He told her with a smirk and she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'll give it to you." She said as she went into her pocket and took out her pad and pen. She wrote down her number and ripped the paper off the pad and gave it to him. He looked at it and then back at her.

"Thanks," he said as he went into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He placed the paper in and pulled out a card. He handed it to her and she looked at it.

"You live in LA?" She asked as she looked back up at him and he nodded. "Okay, let me get this straight. You live in LA and you drive two hours almost every day just to come here for coffee when I'm sure you could find a Starbuck's that's closer." Spike smiled at her.

"I told you, I didn't come here just for the coffee." Buffy didn't know what to think about that.

"I may decide to change my comment about you not being crazy." He laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I really don't mind the drive though. I love driving even if I don't have a destination. Do you drive?" Buffy shook her head.

"Really don't, me and driving don't work together." She explained.

"You're really missing out. Well, I guess I should get going now. I'll be seeing you." Buffy nodded.

"Right, have a safe drive." He smiled at her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Spike said as he turned and walked away. Buffy stood there for a few more minutes until she then went to join Faith.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews so far. I'm glad everyone is liking this. Sorry for the short chapter, some are longer than others=)

Chapter 5

"I can't believe this. The only reason he rejected me was because he was interested in you? This never happens." Faith stated after Buffy told her about her conversation with Spike.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Buffy said even though she wasn't really sorry.

"I can't believe you turned him down. What's wrong with you, B? Have you not seen him?" Buffy sighed and turned to her friend.

"I told you, Faith. I'm not interested right now. I just want to get enough money so I can get out of here and that's it. My main goal right now is to get out of Sunnydale." She told her.

"Come on, this place isn't so bad. Why do you wanna leave so badly?" Buffy shrugged.

"I've just been here my whole life and I'm looking for more. I always dreamed of seeing the world and I know I'll probably never get to do that, but getting out of Sunnydale would be a good start." Faith nodded and put her arm around her friend.

"That makes sense. Just promise me that when you get out of here you'll take me with you. I don't care where you go." Buffy smiled.

"Of course, you think I would just leave you behind? Remember the pact we made when we were 6?" Faith smiled as she remembered.

"Yeah, the best friends forever one. God, we were so lame back then." Buffy agreed.

"Yeah, but it's true. No one can ever replace you, Faith. Where I go, you go. It was in the pact and we can't break that." Faith hugged Buffy.

"I kinda love you, Buffy. Even if the hot guy chose you over me." Buffy laughed.

"I kinda love you, too." They were both hugging when Angel walked over to them.

"You both need to get a room." They pulled away from each other and Faith glared at her brother.

"Like you don't love the girl on girl action." She said and Buffy couldn't help but smile at that.

"That's just sick; it's not as exciting when it's my sister and her best friend." Faith rolled her eyes.

"It was just a hug anyway, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if it was Buffy and some other hot chick." Angel thought about it and then shook his head.

"Nope, still sick. She's also like a sister to me and I'm interested in older women. No offense, Buff." He told her and she shrugged.

"None taken." She replied.

"Look, you guys can get out of here now. I was gonna close up." Faith smiled at that.

"You sure?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded.

"Hey, he said he was sure. Let's go." Faith said as she grabbed Buffy's hand. "See you later, Angel." Faith yelled to her brother as she pulled Buffy out of the diner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Buffy was wiping off the counter when she looked up and saw a young girl walk into the diner. She gave the girl a smile. "Hey, Dawny. Shouldn't you be in school right now?" She walked over to Buffy.

"I had an early release today. I actually needed to ask Faith something." Buffy nodded.

"She's in the back." Dawn headed back there when Buffy spoke again. "Dawn, could you tell your sister that she needs to get her ass back out here? She takes too many breaks and I could use some help." Dawn nodded and went to go find her older sister. Buffy went back to what she was doing. Buffy walked into her house later that night to hear voices coming from the living room. She knew one of them was her father and he seemed upset. The other was a woman trying to talk to him.

"You need to calm down, Hank. It's going to be okay." Hank started pacing back and forth.

"It's not going to be okay, Jenny. How can I talk to my only daughter about this? This is the last thing she needs right now. I don't want her to get hurt." Jenny put a hand on his shoulder.

"You know you have to tell her. You can't hold it off much longer; she has a right to know." Hank nodded and rubbed his face.

"I know, I just don't know how to break this to her." Buffy heard enough when she then made her presence known.

"What's going on?" She asked and Hank and Jenny turned to look at her.

"Sweetie, what are you doing home so early?" Buffy shook her head.

"Don't change the subject. What were you talking about?" She then looked at Jenny like she just noticed the other woman standing there. "Why are you here, Jenny? What's wrong?" Jenny looked at the girl and then at Hank and she nodded to him that it was about time to tell her. Hank agreed and put his arm around Buffy and walked her over to the couch where they both sat down. Jenny took that as her cue to leave.

"I guess I'll let you two talk. I'll see you later, Hank." She said as she gave Buffy one more look before she walked out of the house. Buffy watched her go and then turned back to her father waiting for him to say something. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Honey, I have something to tell you and there's no easy way to say this." Buffy was really starting to get worried as she grabbed her father's hand.

"Just tell me, I can take it." Hank nodded and brushed some hair out of her face. She was so grown up, but she would always be his little girl. He took another breath before he replied.

"I've been seeing a doctor lately and that's why I haven't been at the diner as much. Buffy, about several months ago I was diagnosed with Cancer. It seems my lungs aren't as good as they used to be." Buffy was shocked at what he was saying. She couldn't believe that her father was sick. She knew that he smoked, but he wasn't doing it as much as he used to. She never knew something like this would happen.

"You're...you're going to be okay, aren't you?" She asked him afraid of what his answer would be.

"I'm not sure. I'm seeing the best doctor in all of California and I'm getting all the necessary treatments, but right now it's too soon to tell. It seems we caught it at an early stage, we'll just have to wait and see." Buffy nodded and looked away as she felt tears in her eyes. "Please don't cry, honey. I hate to see you upset." She tried to control her emotions as she looked back at him.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" She asked him in a shaky voice.

"I didn't want to worry you. I wanted you to go on with your life and be happy; I didn't want to burden you with this until it was necessary." Buffy hugged him.

"It's not a burden. I love you, daddy. I can't lose you, too. I already lost mom." Hank tried not to let his tears fall also as he held his daughter to him.

"You won't lose me, Buffy. I love you and I'm not going anywhere. I won't let some little disease beat me, I'm stronger than that. We'll get through this together." Buffy nodded as she still hugged him. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her father. She couldn't think about it and she just hoped that he would be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A month went by and Buffy was helping out with her father as much as she could. She didn't tell anyone about his illness because she didn't want anyone to worry or feel sorry for her. She just wanted everything to be like they always were so when she was around her friends she would act like nothing was wrong. Not all of her friends believed that everything was okay though. "Alright, what's wrong?" Spike asked her later that night at the diner.

"Nothing's wrong." She told him and he wasn't convinced.

"Right, you never look this depressed and if you scrub that counter any harder it'll fall apart." Buffy stopped and realized he was right. She sighed and sat down.

"I'm just tired." Spike nodded and stood up.

"I can fix that. Why don't I take you out tonight? You can take your mind off of whatever's bothering you and I know that something is even if you won't tell me." He told her.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked and he smiled at her.

"That's my girl. Come on, let's go." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

"Wait, I have to close up." Spike shook his head.

"Faith has it covered." He replied as he pulled her out of the diner and to his car.

"Where exactly are we going?" She asked.

"I'm taking you to LA for the weekend." He explained.

"Spike, I can't just leave for the whole weekend. I have responsibilities." Spike shook his head; he wasn't letting her get out of it.

"I talked to Angel and he said it was okay. Faith will handle things at the diner and I already asked your father and he said it was a good idea. They all agree that you need this, Buffy. You've been working too hard and you need to get away and have some fun, no responsibilities." Buffy crossed her arms over her chest.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Spike smiled.

"Well, yeah. I think it would be good for you. I already had your dad pack a few things so all you need to do is get in the car. So, what do you say?" Buffy thought about it and then a smile graced her lips.

"I'll go, but only because I need a break." Spike nodded and opened the car door for her. She got in and he closed the door and went to his side and got in also. He started the car and pulled away from the diner. When they were on the road he looked at her.

"I only have one rule, no touching the radio." He said as she was just about to change the station. She pulled her hand away and gave him a pout.

"Spoil my fun." Spike smiled at her and they continued the drive to LA in silence.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Spike opened the door and walked inside, Buffy right behind him. "Well, this is where I live. I know it's not much, but it is just me here." Buffy looked around at the apartment.

"It's fine, I think it suits you." Spike shrugged and took her bag from her. He showed her to the extra room which was right next to his.

"I finally can make some use of this room." Buffy looked around the room and saw that it was very pink which she wouldn't expect Spike to have even if it wasn't his room. She looked in the closet and saw that there were girl's clothes in there.

"Spike, did someone used to live with you? There are still some clothes in here." Spike looked saddened for a moment before he answered her.

"Yeah, they were my sister's. She used to live here. I didn't really have the heart to get rid of her stuff." Buffy nodded and was now curious since she didn't know he had a sister.

"Where is she now?" She asked as she looked at him and felt bad when she saw the look on his face.

"She died a few years ago." He said and Buffy saw how much it hurt him to talk about.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Spike shook his head.

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Anyway, why don't you get changed and we can go out." Buffy nodded.

"Where are we going?" She asked him as she looked for something to wear.

"There's a club I like to perform at not far from here. I thought we could go there. It's not like the Bronze, but it's close." Buffy nodded and then looked at him.

"You perform? Are you in a band?" Spike shook his head.

"Not really, I just play guitar and I like to sing a little. I'm not that great, but it's a living." Buffy realized that there was a lot she really didn't know about him.

"That's cool; I would like to see you perform one of these days." Spike smiled at her.

"If you're good I might do it tonight. I'll let you get dressed." He said as he left the room and closed the door behind him. He rested his head on the door for a few seconds before he went into his room. He was a little nervous about performing in front of her and about having her in the room right next to him when he really wanted her to be in his room with him. He understood that she just wanted to be friends, but it was killing him to be so close to her and not be able to touch her in the way he wanted. No girl has ever made him so nervous before, but there was something special about Buffy. She was different from all the other girls that he dated. He shook those thoughts away and changed his clothes. When he walked out of his room he found that Buffy was already waiting for him. He stopped to look at her. She was wearing a red halter top with a black skirt. Her hair was down in waves and to sum it all up she looked beautiful.

"You ready to go?" Spike realized that she spoke and got back in control.

"Yeah, you look great." He didn't plan on saying that, but it came out anyway. Buffy smiled at him.

"Thanks, so do you." Spike returned her smile and held his hand out to her.

"Shall we go then?" She looked at him and smiled again as she grabbed his hand.

"We shall." She replied as they both left the apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Buffy and Spike walked into the club later that night and Buffy was surprised at how big it was. She was afraid that she might get lost, but luckily Spike was holding her hand pretty tight like he was afraid to let her go. They walked further in and sat down at a table in the back. Spike looked like he was about to say something when a lady walked over to them that Buffy figured was the waitress even though she wasn't really wearing much. The woman smiled when she saw Spike. "Spike, it's good to see you." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and Buffy couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the display. Spike smiled at her.

"You too, Mindy. This is my friend, Buffy." He said introducing Buffy, but the woman hardly acknowledged her.

"Nice to meet you." She said without even looking at her and Buffy glared at the woman which she also didn't notice. "I hope you're singing tonight, Spike. We really miss hearing you around here. You don't come in as much these days." She told him with a pout and Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about that, love. I've been a little busy." He replied as he stole a glance at Buffy. "I'll definitely be on tonight though. I have a special song to sing." He said still looking at Buffy and she turned away from his intense stare. Mindy didn't like the looks Spike was giving to the blonde and tried to draw his attention back to her.

"Well, I'll be looking forward to that." She said as she practically thrust her breasts in his face. Buffy shook her head. This slut made Faith look classy. "What can I get you tonight, sweetie." She asked Spike in a husky voice and Spike noticed an irritated look on Buffy's face. He wondered if that could be jealousy. He just smiled at Mindy.

"I'll have bourbon. What about you, Buffy?" Buffy looked at Mindy who still refused to look at her.

"I'll just have a coke." She said and Mindy actually looked at her like she just noticed that she was there.

"Yeah, coming right up." She said as she walked away. Buffy looked back at Spike.

"She's a breath of fresh air." Spike smirked at her.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Please, I am so not jealous. We're just friends; I have nothing to be jealous about." Spike didn't seem convinced, but he decided to let it go. Mindy brought their drinks a few minutes later and left without saying anything. Buffy and Spike just spent their time trying to talk over the music when a slow song came on. Spike smiled and stood up. Buffy wasn't sure what he was doing until he held out his hand to her. She smiled also and placed her hand in his. He pulled her up and they moved to the dance floor. Spike wrapped his arms around her waste and her arms went around his neck. She rested her head on his chest and they moved to the song. Spike never knew that anything could feel this good. He knew that Buffy only thought of him as a friend, but for tonight he would just imagine that they were more. The song stopped and Buffy pulled away to look at him. She couldn't seem to look away when a smile then graced his lips.

"Wait right here, love." He said as he walked away from her and headed to the stage. Buffy wondered what he was doing this time when he went up there and someone handed him a guitar and put a stool down for him to sit on. Buffy smiled when she realized that he was going to sing. He grabbed the microphone and was about to say something when a lot of girls suddenly screamed and cheered for him, obviously happy that he was up there. Spike smiled and went back to the microphone. "Hey, everyone. It's good to be up here again, sorry you had to wait so long." The girls screamed again and Spike continued what he was saying. "I would like to dedicate this song to a special lady out there. You know who you are." Buffy blushed when Spike's eyes locked on hers. She then took a deep breath as he started playing the guitar and she realized that he was really good. She let the breath out when he began to sing.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
  
I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
  
_Buffy had tears coming down her face when he finished as everyone else started to cheer for him. Spike smiled and put the guitar down as he walked back to Buffy and he was surprised to see her crying. "Was it that bad?" He asked her and she managed a smile and shook her head.

"No, it was really good." She replied as she wiped her eyes. "You're really talented." She told him and he shrugged.

"I do what I can. Are you alright?" Buffy nodded and wiped at her eyes again.

"Yeah, did you really write that for me?" Spike suddenly looked shy as he nodded.

"It just came to me. I wasn't planning on you hearing it though. I'm sorry if I upset you." Buffy shook her head.

"No, it was sweet. No one's ever done anything like that for me before." Spike smiled and wiped one of her tears away.

"First time for everything." She grabbed his hand that was still on her face and held it as she looked into his eyes.

"Let's get out of here." He nodded and grasped her hand tighter as they both walked out of the club.

The song was "She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5 and I obviously don't own it. I don't really own anything sad to say. Well, this was the first time that I actually put a song in a story. I usually don't like stories that have songs in them, but I couldn't resist putting that one in here and I thought it really worked. It's also a really good song so that helps._  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They got back to Spike's apartment and Buffy went to change into her pajamas while Spike was just sitting on his bed thinking about things. Buffy then walked into his room and jumped on his bed. He laughed as he looked at her. "You wanna talk?" She said as she made herself comfortable. Spike leaned back a little.

"What do you wanna talk about?" Buffy thought about it.

"What happened with your ex-girlfriend? If you don't mind me asking." Spike figured she would ask that sooner or later.

"We were together for about four years and things were good, at least I thought they were. Drusilla was always a little crazy, but I loved her. It turns out that I wasn't good enough for her though. She was cheating on me for most of our relationship and I was too blind to see it or maybe I just didn't want to." Buffy shook her head; she couldn't believe how heartless that woman was.

"It was her loss." Spike gave her a smile.

"Damn right it was. So, how about you? Why did things not work out in your relationship?" Spike asked her.

"I was with Riley for two years and it was fine. He was a little boring, but I was okay with that. Incase you haven't noticed I'm not all that exciting either. Anyway, he may have been boring but it turned out he was just like every other guy which means he was only after one thing. We went to the Prom together and he figured that it being the Prom and all that I would end up having sex with him at the end of it. Well, I refused and he wasn't so happy about that. He broke up with me the next day saying that it would be better if we saw other people, but I knew he only wanted someone that would sleep with him." Spike nodded.

"Yep, I was right before. He is a bloody idiot." Buffy smiled at that.

"So, I guess you can figure out that I'm a virgin since Riley was my only boyfriend. I'm okay to admit that, not ashamed at all." She said and Spike raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I can tell you're not ashamed. That's good, you shouldn't be. Your first time should be special; you shouldn't rush into it with someone that is only with you because he plans on getting laid and then dumps you because he doesn't get what he wants. Did I mention before that he was a bloody idiot?" Buffy laughed.

"I think it was mentioned." Buffy looked away and then back at him with a serious expression on her face. "I was just wondering and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. How did your sister die?" Spike didn't want to talk about that, but he couldn't deny her anything and she seemed like she really wanted to know.

"There was a car accident. I was driving and a truck crashed into us on the passenger side. Cara was killed instantly; I've always blamed myself for the accident even though I was told that it wasn't my fault. I never wanted to believe it. She was only 16 when it happened. After my parents died I promised myself that I would look out for her and I didn't do that. They would be so disappointed in me." He said as tears started to form in his eyes. Buffy moved closer to him and put her arm around him. He rested his head on her chest and she just held him.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. You did the best you could and I'm sure your parents know that. They would be proud of you no matter what." She whispered to him. Spike looked up at her.

"Thank you," he said and she wiped his tears away like he did for her earlier.

"I'm sorry; I probably shouldn't have gotten so personal." Spike shook his head and sat up again.

"No, I needed to talk about it. I've kept it inside for too long." Buffy nodded even though she still felt bad. She then decided that it was about time that she told him what has been bothering her. She took a deep breath before she spoke.

"He's sick." She said as she looked down and Spike looked at her not sure what she meant. She looked back up at him and took another breath. "My dad is sick. He has Cancer and there may be nothing they can do to help him." Spike now felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry, pet. Is that what's been bothering you?" Buffy nodded.

"I found out about a month ago. I'm helping as best I can, but I don't think it's enough. I can't lose him, Spike. I already lost my mom I can't lose him, too. He's all I have left." Spike then put his arm around her and tried to comfort her like she did for him.

"It'll be alright, Buffy. I'm sure your father will get through this." Buffy sighed as she leaned into his embrace.

"I wish I believed that." She pulled away after a few seconds and looked at him and he was confused by the look she was giving him until she moved closer and kissed him on the lips. Spike was taken by surprise at first and then started to kiss her back. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and let out a moan. She pushed him down on the bed and got on top of him as she continued to kiss him. Spike then realized what was going to happen and gently pushed her away. He tried to catch his breath as he looked up at her flushed face.

"Buffy, are you sure about this?" Buffy thought about it and then nodded.

"I want you, Spike. Make me forget about everything." She told him and he wasn't one to be told twice. He cupped her face and brought her lips back to his. He slipped his hand underneath her shirt and gently caressed her back. Spike then broke away long enough for him to switch positions so that he was now on top of her. He found her lips again and started to kiss a trail down her neck. Spike stopped to look at her before he continued to make sure that this was really what she wanted. The look she gave him said it all. He brushed some hair out of her face and looked into her eyes.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered and she smiled up at him. She couldn't believe that she was really going to do this, but she didn't care because when she looked in his eyes she knew that everything would be alright. He once again captured his lips with hers and she was soon lost in him.


	11. Chapter 11

I was waiting for someone to tell me that it was too soon for them to sleep together. I actually agree with that, but I figured people would be irritated with me if I didn't get to the Spuffy goodness soon. At least they knew each other for about a month before it happened, some people have them have sex right after they just meet. That's way too soon. I also wanted to say that I don't like it when Buffy is all in denial after sex so I won't be doing that. You don't have to worry, I always make her better than she was on the show because I can.

Chapter 11

Spike woke up with a smile on his face as he remembered the night before. He saw Buffy sleeping peacefully next to him and he couldn't believe how lucky he was. He kissed her on the head which then woke her up. She opened her eyes and looked up at him to find him watching her. "Good morning." She said as she yawned.

"Morning, sleep well?" Buffy nodded.

"Better than I have in a while." Spike leaned closer to her and gave her a peck on the lips. He then had a worried look on his face and Buffy wondered what was wrong, but she didn't have to wonder for long.

"What was last night to you? I know you said you only wanted to be friends and if this was a one time thing for you then I understand, but I don't think I can just be friends after what happened. I want so much more with you, Buffy. I want everything. I've never felt this way before and it terrifies me knowing that it could all be taken away. I need to know how you feel about what happened. I don't want you to regret it." He said as he looked away and Buffy cupped his cheek and turned his face to look back at her.

"It was the best night of my life, I don't regret anything. I have never felt anything like that before, Spike. I realize that I want everything you said and I want it with you. You make me feel safe and beautiful and I've never felt that way before. I know it might be too soon, but I think I'm falling in love with you." She said the last part quietly, but Spike heard her and a smile graced his lips.

"I don't think it; I know I'm already in love with you." Buffy gave him a smile and kissed him softly on the lips. She then lay her head down on his chest and listened to his heartbeat as he touched her hair.

"I just wish we could stay like this forever." She said and he agreed.

"Yeah, but you know we have to go back to Sunnydale tonight." He told her and then reality came back to her.

"No, I have to go back to Sunnydale. You'll be coming back here." Spike could tell that she was hurting and he kissed her head.

"You know I'll be there whenever you need me. It's only two hours away." Buffy nodded.

"I know, but it's not the same." Spike nodded also.

"I know, sweetheart. We just have to make the best of it. You still would want to be with me, right?" Buffy looked up at him.

"More than anything." She said as she kissed him and then rested her head back on his chest. He was touching her hair again and she felt herself start to doze off.

"Just rest, I'll wake you up when it's time to leave." He whispered to her as she drifted off to sleep. Spike just decided to watch her for a while longer. He never realized he could love something so much, but looking at her he knew that he did and he would never let her go. He knew that she would be leaving Sunnydale eventually and maybe they could go somewhere together because he realized that she was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He looked back at her and kissed the top of her head again. "I love you." He whispered as he watched her a little bit longer and then fell back asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Buffy was back at the diner and wiping off the counter when Faith walked over to her with a big smile on her face. "You slept with him, didn't you?" Buffy looked up at her question a little surprised.

"How do you do that?" Faith shrugged.

"I'm just that good. Well, how was it?" Buffy looked embarrassed.

"That's a little personal." Faith rolled her eyes.

"Come on, B. I told you about my first time, it would only be fair." Buffy rolled her eyes also.

"We were 14, Faith. It really wasn't my choice." Faith shrugged again.

"Yeah, but I still told you." Buffy sighed and sat down and then a smile graced her lips. "It was that good, huh?" Faith said as she sat next to Buffy.

"I think amazing is the word I would use. He was so gentle and caring. I've never felt anything like it before. We have this connection that I never knew I could have with a guy." Faith nodded.

"That's cool, I take it you really like him." Buffy smiled again.

"No, I really love him." Faith's eyes grew big at that.

"Wow, I never knew it was that deep. Does he feel the same way?" Buffy nodded.

"I'm pretty sure. I know it's sudden, but I can't help the way I feel. That's why I hate the fact that he's on his way back to LA right now." She said with a sad expression. Faith then looked at something behind Buffy and smiled.

"I wouldn't say that, he happens to be right behind you." Buffy turned around to see Spike standing there with a smile on his face. She got up and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you would have left by now." Spike nodded.

"I did, but then I turned around and came back here. I realized that I don't have to be home right now and I would rather be here with you." He said as he pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips.

"You guys need to get a room." Faith said and they broke away from each other and looked at her. Spike smiled at her suggestion.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea. I'm staying at a hotel not far from here if you wanted to join me." He told Buffy and as tempting as that sounded she knew she couldn't.

"I would really like to, but I promised my dad I would be home tonight." Spike nodded in understanding. He was still the only one that knew about her father and he knew that she wanted to spend time with him. "Why don't you come? If you're not doing anything else tonight." Spike smiled at that.

"Nothing that I can think of." He took her hand and Buffy looked back at Faith.

"Would you mind closing up?" She asked her and Faith shook her head.

"I got it, get out of here." Buffy smiled at her.

"Thanks," she said as she walked out of the diner with Spike. Faith smiled when they left.

"She is damn lucky." She said to herself as she finished wiping off the counter. She then headed out back for a smoke when she spotted a hot guy in the distance. Faith gave another smile. "Maybe I'm about to be the lucky one." She said as she walked over to him.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Buffy was in her kitchen making some hot chocolate that her mom used to always make while Spike was in the living room talking with her dad. They were sitting in silence waiting for Buffy to come back when Hank suddenly broke the silence. "So, I take it Buffy told you about me?" Spike wasn't sure how he knew that, but he just nodded. "I'm not sure what you did this weekend, but I don't think I have ever seen my daughter this happy before. It's good that she can be happy and not worry about me all the time. I just wanted to thank you for taking her mind off of it. I don't need any details, but I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you being there for her." Spike nodded when he was finished.

"I really do love your daughter, Mr. Summers." Hank nodded also.

"I know you do and that's why I want you to promise me something." Spike agreed and waited for him to continue. Hank took a breath before he spoke again. "I don't seem to be getting any better and the doctors are doing everything they can, but I don't think it will be enough. I don't want to worry Buffy, but there is a chance that I might not have much longer." He saw that Spike was about to say something and he held up his hand so Spike would let him finish. "I can see how much you love her and she needs that right now. I want you to promise me that when I go, you'll take care of her. She's all I have in this world and I want to know that when I'm gone, she'll be taken good care of." He seemed to be done and looked at Spike. Spike looked back at him and nodded.

"I promise, I won't let anything happen to her." Hank nodded feeling a little better when Buffy then came out of the kitchen holding a tray with three hot chocolates on it. She handed them each a cup and sat down on the couch next to Spike. He smiled and put his arm around her. He thought about the conversation he had with her father. He may have failed at protecting his sister, but he wouldn't fail with Buffy. He looked at her and kissed the top of her head. He would never let her go, that was a promise. Buffy walked over to Faith's house the next day which happened to be a few houses down from hers because Faith was supposed to be driving them to work. She knocked on the door and when no one answered she turned the knob to find that it was unlocked. She walked into the house and headed to the living room and she wasn't prepared for what she found. Faith was on the floor with another man that she didn't recognize and they were both practically naked.

"Oh god, I didn't see anything." Buffy said as she covered her eyes. Faith covered herself up when she saw Buffy there.

"B, what are you doing here?" Faith asked.

"You were supposed to take me to work, remember? I really wish you would have kept your door locked, anyone could have walked in." Buffy explained with her hands still over her eyes. Faith sighed.

"You can uncover your eyes now." Buffy wasn't sure but she did it anyway. She was happy that they were at least both covered.

"You couldn't have done this in your room?" Faith shrugged.

"We didn't manage to make it that far." Buffy looked at the guy and he didn't seem at all that embarrassed to be caught. He was an attractive African American man, definitely Faith's style.

"You're just lucky nobody else caught you. What about your parents and Dawn?" Faith shrugged again.

"The parentals are out of town as usual and Dawn's at a friend's house. You worry too much, B." Buffy shook her head and then turned her gaze back to the man who has been quiet the whole time. Faith then realized that she didn't introduce them. "Right, Buffy this is Gunn. Gunn this is my girl, Buffy. We met last night." Faith told her and she nodded. Faith really didn't waste time.

"Nice to meet you." The man known as Gunn replied and Buffy gave him a smile.

"Likewise, even though I really wish I could have seen less of you." She explained and then she heard the front door open.

"Faith, you here?" Buffy heard Angel reply and Faith didn't look happy.

"Shit, don't let him come in here. Stall or something." Faith told Buffy and she tried to catch Angel before he could walk into the living room. Faith and Gunn started to get dressed as fast as they could.

"Angel, what are you doing here?" Buffy said as she stopped him at the door.

"I just came over to get something. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you both be at the diner?" Buffy nodded.

"Right, that's why I'm here. Faith was supposed to drive me, but she had to take a shower so I just decided to wait." Angel nodded and then tried to walk by her, but she just stepped in his way. "How are you, Angel? You know we really don't get to talk much." Angel raised his eyebrows at her.

"We talk all the time. Are you feeling okay?" Buffy nodded.

"Of course, never felt better. Do you think I look okay?" Angel took a moment to look at her.

"You look like you always do." Buffy smiled.

"I guess I'm okay then." At that moment Faith decided to walk in.

"Okay, I'm ready now." She said as she smiled at her brother and Buffy sighed in relief.

"Right, well I'll let you two go then." He said as he shook his head and walked away. Buffy turned to Faith.

"What happened with Gunn?" She asked.

"I managed to sneak him out the back door. That was too close." Buffy agreed.

"This is why you take the guys upstairs and that way you can sneak them out a window or something." Faith rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I get it. Let's just get out of here." Faith said as she grabbed her jacket and they both left the house.


	14. Chapter 14

I thought it was pretty obvious that Buffy was going over to Faith's the next day since I did put that. I know it may seem confusing, but that's usually how I write and it's easy for me. I only really do another paragraph when someone different speaks, it's always been that way and I would confuse myself if I changed it. No one has ever really said anything so I figured it was okay. Well, sorry I confused you anyway.

Chapter 14

About a month later everyone was at Buffy's house for her 19th birthday. She had bad luck with her birthdays in the past, but things seemed to be going well. Spike called from LA and said he would make it later and Buffy was really happy that he would be there. She smiled when someone knocked on the door and she excused herself to get it. When she opened the door it wasn't who she was hoping it was, but it was still a good surprise. "Giles? Oh my god, what are you doing here?" Buffy said as she embraced the older man. He smiled at her when they let go.

"It's your birthday, Buffy. Where else would I be?" Buffy gave him a huge smile.

"I can't believe you came all the way from England just for my birthday." She stated.

"Yes, well I wanted to be here. Your father called me and made me realize that it has been quite a while since I have visited." Buffy looked over at her dad and went to hug him also.

"Thanks, daddy. This is the best present ever." Hank kissed his daughter on the head.

"I wanted the day to be special for you." She let go and looked at him.

"It really is." They all walked into the living room to join everyone else and Giles saw the familiar dark haired woman sitting down and felt a little nervous. She looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Hello, Rupert. It's been a while." She told him and he nodded.

"Yes, it has. It's good to see you again, Jenny." He told her and she moved over to make room for him on the couch. Giles and Jenny are old friends of Hank's. Giles was the librarian at Sunnydale High until he got a job at a museum in England and it was too good of an offer to pass up on, so he moved back there to take the job. Jenny was a teacher at the high school and that's where they met. They started going out, but then decided to see other people when Giles chose to take the job in England. They knew long distance relationships hardly ever worked out, but they never stopped having feelings for each other. They were also very close to Buffy's mother and her death was hard on everyone. Joyce Summers had a brain tumor and passed away when Buffy was 15. Buffy got up again when she heard someone else knock on the door. She opened it to find Spike standing there with a bouquet of white roses. He gave her a smile and handed them to her.

"For the birthday girl." Buffy returned his smile and took the roses from him.

"Thank you, they're beautiful. I thought you weren't coming for a second there." She said as Spike walked in and she closed the door behind him.

"You know I wouldn't miss spending time with my best girl." Buffy blushed at the comment and then Dawn walked over to them.

"Cool, pretty roses. I wish I had a boyfriend." She said as she gave Spike a smile. Buffy turned to the younger girl.

"Dawny, could you put these in some water for me?" Dawn nodded and took the roses from her. She gave Spike another smile before she walked into the kitchen. Buffy smiled also and shook her head as she looked at Spike. "I think someone has a crush on you." She stated and Spike smiled at her.

"It wouldn't be the first time, but my heart belongs to another." He said as he gave Buffy a quick kiss on the lips. She then took him by the hand and walked in the living room where she introduced him to Giles who was happy to have another Englishman around. They started to get into a conversation about Manchester United and everyone else was lost after that. Buffy and Spike walked up to her room after everyone left. He wanted to give her his gift in private. They walked into her room and as soon as the door was closed, Spike grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers leaving her breathless.

"Wow, who cares about presents. I'll just take a million more of those." She said as he smiled at her and took her hand and moved her to the bed. She sat down and he sat next to her.

"I couldn't think of anything really great to get you, but I hope you like this anyway." He said as he pulled out a box from his pocket and handed it to her. She smiled at him as she took it. He was a little nervous when she opened the box. Buffy was confused when she saw a key inside. She took it out and inspected it.

"You got me a car because you know how I am with driving." He laughed and shook his head.

"I wouldn't get you a car, trust me on that. It's a key to my new house that I just bought about two blocks from here infact." Buffy looked surprised.

"Are you serious? Did you really buy a house here?" Spike nodded.

"Yep, I start moving stuff next week." Buffy couldn't hide her excitement as she attacked him in a hug.

"Oh my god! This is so great; I can't believe you're moving here." Spike smiled at her excitement.

"Yeah, I figured it was about time for a change. There's really nothing for me in LA anymore and now that I think about it the drive is really bloody annoying. Being close to you is just an added bonus." Buffy pulled away to look at him.

"I can't believe you're doing this for me." Spike tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I would do anything for you, Buffy. I know that you're not planning on staying here forever, but this is so I can be closer to you until you make any big decisions and I hope to be included in those by the way. Wherever you go, I'm going with you. In the meantime it would be good to have a house here for when you ever want to come back because I know you'll miss this place." Buffy smiled again and kissed him on the lips.

"You are so amazing." She whispered and it was his turn to kiss her.

"That's funny; I was gonna say the same thing about you." Buffy hugged him again and smiled when she realized that her curse of having bad birthdays was finally broken.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Everyone was helping Spike move his stuff into the new house about a week later. The house wasn't that big, but it was just enough space for him. Xander came out of the house after carrying a few boxes in and walked over to Anya who was just standing around. "Anya, there's a box right in front of you that you can feel free to carry inside." He told her.

"I'm only here for support, Xander. No one said I had to carry anything." Xander sighed and rubbed at his eyes. He loved Anya, but she was definitely a handful. He turned away from her and saw Buffy come out of the house and head for another box. She didn't see the purse on the ground until she tripped over it. Xander ran to her without even thinking about it and caught her before she fell on the ground. She smiled up at him.

"Wow, you move fast." She told him and he returned her smile.

"Not my first time." Anya looked over at them and saw that Xander was still holding Buffy. She walked over to them.

"Come on, Xander. Let's take some more boxes in." She said as she pulled Xander away from Buffy and he was just happy that she finally wanted to help. Buffy watched them go when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.

"I think someone has a crush on you." Spike whispered in her ear and she turned to look at him.

"You mean, Xander? He used to have a crush on me in high school, but he's over it now. He's totally in love with Anya." Spike nodded.

"Well, I wish him luck with that. Not that she doesn't seem like a lovely girl. She just seems like a lot to handle." Buffy agreed.

"Tell me about it." Buffy then looked around for Faith, but didn't see her anywhere. She instead walked over to another girl. "Tara, have you seen Faith?" The shy girl looked at her and nodded.

"She just went into the house with a guy. I don't know who he was." Buffy sighed and after thanking Tara she walked into the house. She saw that the bathroom door was open a little and looked inside to find Faith and Gunn making out. She rolled her eyes and opened the door more.

"Okay, that's enough." She said as she pulled Faith away from him. "You two have to quit it. You're here to help out not to play tonsil hockey. There's plenty time for that later." Faith rolled her eyes also.

"Sure thing, mom." Buffy gave her a look.

"You get outside and bring in more boxes." She said as she pointed to Faith who sighed and did as she said. She then turned back to Gunn. "You do the same thing and please, zip up your fly." She said and Gunn looked down and zipped up his pants.

"Sorry about that, Buffy." Buffy just nodded.

"It's fine, I just really wish you two could not be groping each other for once. I really need to stop witnessing it." He nodded and walked past her and headed outside. Buffy then heard someone laughing and she headed to the nearby closet where she figured it came from. She opened the door to find Angel also making out with someone. "Oh my god! Are you kidding me?" She said and they pulled away from each other and looked embarrassed.

"Hey, Buff. You know Darla, right?" Angel said and Buffy glared at him.

"Get out here." She said as she pulled him out of the closet and Darla followed. "I can't believe you, Angel. I expect this from Faith, but you? You're supposed to be the responsible one. I mean you're almost 30 for crying out loud, stop acting like a damn teenager. It's just disturbing." Angel looked offended but he didn't say anything. Buffy just turned her gaze to the blonde woman standing next to him. "It's nice to see you again, Darla. I just wish it was at a better time." Darla just gave her a smile.

"Right, you too. I'm just gonna go. See you later, Angel." She said as she ran past him and out of the house. Buffy turned back to Angel and she put her hand on her head.

"Angel, your zipper is also down." She said and he looked down and zipped up his pants with an embarrassed look on his face. He walked away from her and she sighed when he was gone. She then refused to look around the rest of the house and decided to yell instead because she didn't want to witness anything else. "Okay, I know you two are in here somewhere! Get your asses out here now!" She exclaimed when Xander and Anya suddenly walked out from wherever they were, both looking messed up like they were also about to have sex. Buffy just crossed her arms over her chest and looked at them. They walked past her without even looking at her which Buffy was grateful for. She shook her head when they were gone. "I'm so going to need therapy." She said to herself when she saw Spike standing by the door with a smirk on his face. "Don't even think about it, we're not doing the same thing." She said as she walked over to him. "We're the good influences." Spike put his arm around her.

"Speak for yourself." He said as they both walked out of the house.


	16. Chapter 16

I'm glad ya'll liked the last chapter; I had fun with that one. Don't worry, there was just a little moment between Buffy and Xander because he used to have a crush on her, but nothing will happen with them. I just love Xander and yeah I don't mind him and Buffy together, but right now it's all about the Spuffy.

Chapter 16

Spike was all moved in a few days later and his living room and bedroom were now cluttered with boxes. Buffy said she would help him unpack some stuff, but he told her not to worry about it. She was busy at the diner and she seemed a little distracted. "Hey, you okay?" Faith asked her and she looked at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little tired." Faith gave her a smile.

"Let me guess. You were over at Spike's last night and he kept you up really late. Finally someone is getting her naughty on." Buffy blushed a little and shook her head.

"No, that's not it. I was just thinking about my dad." Faith wasn't expecting that.

"What about him?" Buffy wasn't sure if she should tell Faith the truth or not. She has been her best friend for as long as she could remember and they usually told each other everything, but Hank was also like a father to Faith even more than her real father since he never seemed to be around all that much. Buffy knew that Faith would be hurting also if she knew the truth and Buffy didn't want her friend to feel bad. She was usually so full of life and made everything exciting; Buffy didn't want to be responsible for bringing her down.

"It's nothing, just thinking about this conversation we had the other day. It's nothing for you to worry about." Faith nodded accepting her answer even though she knew that Buffy wasn't telling her something. She let it go and Buffy decided to change the subject. "So, how are things going with Gunn? It's been a few weeks now, think that's the longest you ever spent with the same guy." Faith smiled when she thought about Gunn.

"I know, he's really cool. I just figured it would have been a one time thing like all the others, but he's different and he seems actually interested in me for more than just sex. Which I have to admit is new. I really like him." Buffy was happy for her friend.

"That's great, Faith. You deserve to have a good guy in your life. I just wish I would stop walking in on you guys." Faith laughed.

"Yeah, kinda with you on that one." She said as she walked away and headed to one of the tables. Buffy smiled and went back to what she was doing. Angel then walked over to her and he actually looked shy.

"Hey, Buffy. About what happened the other day..." Buffy held up her hand to stop him.

"I'm really trying to forget about it. I mean I practically saw you in all your glory and I'm really just trying to get the image out of my head." She explained.

"It wasn't that bad. I'm not a bad looking guy." Buffy sighed and looked at him.

"Of course you're not, Angel. It's just that it's you and you're like a brother to me and when I think about that it's just gross." Angel nodded.

"You're right, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have been doing that." Buffy nodded also.

"Yeah, it's forgotten. Don't worry about it." Angel sighed in relief and gave her a smile before he walked away. Buffy walked home later that night and couldn't help the bad feeling that she seemed to be having as she got closer to her house. She saw that the door was open and walked in. She headed to the living room and saw Jenny and Giles there and they both had worried expressions on their faces. "Hey, what are you two doing here? Where's dad?" Jenny and Giles looked at each other and Jenny nodded and walked over to Buffy.

"Honey, your father was taken to the hospital." Buffy suddenly understood that worried feeling she was having.

"Is he okay? What happened?" She asked in a shaky voice.

"We're not sure. He was fine and then he suddenly passed out. We didn't know what to do so we called an ambulance and they just arrived and took him to the hospital. We were waiting for you so we could take you there if you like." Jenny told her and she looked away so they wouldn't see the tears start to form in her eyes and then she shook her head.

"No, I don't feel like going right now." She said and Giles nodded.

"Perhaps you would feel more like going tomorrow. You should get some rest right now." Buffy looked at him and nodded also.

"Would you like us to stay with you?" Jenny asked and Buffy shook her head again.

"That's okay; you guys can go to the hospital. Someone should be there with him." They both agreed and Buffy just walked past them and headed upstairs. Giles and Jenny watched her go. They knew how terrified Buffy was of hospitals and the thought of her father being in one after what happened with her mother was probably too much for her. They just hoped that she would be alright.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Faith told Buffy the next day. The truth came out about her dad after he was taken to the hospital.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want to worry anyone." Faith sighed.

"I get that, but you shouldn't have been dealing with this alone." Buffy shook her head.

"I wasn't, Giles and Jenny knew about it and Spike." Faith crossed her arms over her chest.

"You told Spike? You told him over me?" Buffy realized that probably wasn't a good thing to say.

"It just happened, I wasn't planning on it. He told me about his sister so I felt that I should tell him. He isn't as close to my dad as you are, Faith. I knew you would hurt more and I didn't want anyone to feel bad." Faith nodded in understanding and put her arm around Buffy.

"No more secrets, okay? We have to tell each other everything, especially if it's as serious as this." Buffy nodded.

"I know and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It was just hard to talk about." She explained and Faith decided to let it go.

"I'm heading to the hospital now, you wanna come with?" Buffy looked at her and shook her head.

"I can't, I have a lot of stuff to do. You just go ahead." Faith knew something was up with her friend.

"You need to go, Buffy. You're dad would like to see you." Buffy nodded and avoided her gaze.

"I know, I'll go later. I'm just busy right now." Faith decided to let it go even though she knew something was bothering Buffy.

"Alright, guess I'll see you later." She said as she left Buffy's house. Buffy sat down and didn't know what to do when she heard a knock on her door. She went to the door to find Spike there and he gave her a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, how are you doing?" He asked her and she hugged him.

"Better now." They stayed like that for a few minutes when Buffy pulled away and led him inside the house. They both sat down on the couch and neither really knew what to say. Spike broke the silence.

"Shouldn't you be at the hospital with the others?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"I can't, I'm too scared to go." She was surprised that she could admit that. He put his arm around her.

"I know this is hard, but you can't avoid it forever. You need to be there for your father." Buffy stood up and crossed her arms.

"I just can't. Nothing good ever happens at hospitals, I hate them. The last time I went was when my mom was sick and she never came back. She died in the hospital and I was with her when it happened and I won't go through that again. I won't watch someone else I love die, I just won't." Buffy started pacing as she said this and Spike stood up to stop her.

"I know that you're scared, but you can't hide forever. You don't know what will happen, but your father needs you right now. Seeing you will give him the strength he needs to get through this. He can't do it alone, Buffy. You need each other." Buffy looked away for a second and then back into his eyes. She knew that he was right. She nodded and took a deep breath before she spoke again.

"Could you take me to the hospital?" Spike smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Let's go." He said as he took her hand in his and pulled her out of the house. She took another deep breath and hoped that everything would work out, but she still had a bad feeling.


	18. Chapter 18

I couldn't resist putting Buffy's fear of hospitals in here. I also based it on my fear because I really hate hospitals. I had a similar experience in a hospital that Buffy also had to deal with on the show and since then I can hardly set foot in a hospital. I can really relate to her there.

Chapter 18

Buffy didn't let go of Spike's hand as they both walked into the hospital. He could tell that she was nervous and he gave her hand a tight squeeze. They walked into the waiting room to find the others there. Faith stood up when she saw Buffy and went to hug her friend. Buffy hugged her back and was glad that they were all there. "Glad you came." Faith told her when she pulled away.

"Yeah, Spike convinced me." She said with a smile.

"I don't know if I should be offended by the fact that you listened to him and not me, but I'll let it go." Buffy gave her another smile and she went over to the others who were all sitting down. Spike was away talking to the doctor. Willow stood up and embraced Buffy also.

"We're all here for you." Willow whispered in her ear and Buffy smiled at her when they broke apart.

"Thank you," the others were just sitting in silence when Spike walked back over to Buffy.

"Looks like your father is awake, love. The doctor said you could go in and see him, but just you since visiting hours are over. I managed to talk him into it. It's room 214." Buffy nodded and took a deep breath before she headed to the room that her father was in. When she came to the room she took another breath before she walked in. She realized that it wasn't as scary as she thought it would be. She found her father sitting up in bed and watching TV which is something he would usually do. She put on a brave face and walked over to him. His face lit up when he saw her.

"Buffy, I'm so glad you came." He said as he took his daughter's hand and she squeezed it as she sat down by his bed.

"Of course I would. How are you feeling, daddy?" He let out a sigh as he thought about it.

"I admit I'm not feeling as well as I used to. I think it's finally starting to hit me how serious my condition is, but I'll be alright." Buffy really wished she could believe that.

"We're all here for you. We want you to get better and come back to the diner, everyone misses you there." Hank gave her a smile.

"I would love that, too. I miss that place." Buffy nodded and looked away from him as tears started to form in her eyes. Hank noticed and made her look back at him. "Please don't cry, sweetheart. You know I can't stand to see you cry." Buffy nodded and looked at him.

"I'm sorry; I just don't know why this is happening. I'm really scared, dad. I don't know what to do without you. I can hardly take care of myself." Hank wiped some of her tears away.

"You will be fine, Buffy. You have others around you that love you. You won't have to be alone." Buffy nodded again and hugged him. Hank held her and kissed the top of her head. She couldn't pretend that everything was okay now, she knew that her father was dying and there was nothing that anyone could do. The tears continued to fall as she hugged him.

"Tell mom I said hi." She whispered in his ear and Hank let some of his tears fall also. He didn't want to leave his little girl. It wasn't fair.

"I love you, princess." Hank said to her and she laughed a little through her tears. He hasn't called her that since she was little.

"I love you, too." Buffy whispered as they continued to hold each other until he got tired and Buffy let him get some sleep. She watched him for a little while longer before she then stood up and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Goodbye, daddy." She whispered as she walked out of the room and headed back to the others.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

A few weeks went by and Spike went to Buffy's house. He knocked on the door and Faith answered after a few seconds. "Hey, how is she?" He asked her and she shrugged and let him into the house.

"It doesn't look good. She hasn't slept and she's hardly eating. She won't even talk to anyone." Spike sighed and noticed that Giles was also there.

"I take it you'll be sticking around now." He asked the older man and Giles nodded.

"Yes, I feel that I should be here for Buffy." Spike nodded and then looked back at Faith.

"Is she upstairs?" Faith nodded also and Spike headed up the stairs without saying anything else. Faith watched him go and she just hoped that he could get through to her friend. Hank passed away a few days ago and Buffy has kept to herself since it happened. She seemed to shut everyone out after it happened, but no one ever saw her cry. Faith was more worried about that and wished that her friend would talk to her. Spike took a breath before he knocked on Buffy's door. He didn't hear a reply so he opened the door and walked in to find Buffy lying down on her bed. He walked over to her and sat down by her. She wouldn't even look at him. "It'll be okay, Buffy." She remained quiet for a few seconds before she finally spoke.

"How can it be?" She said in a quiet tone and then finally turned to look at him. "There is nothing okay about this. There's nothing okay about being alone." She told him.

"You're not alone, Buffy. You have me and all your friends. We all love you and we want to help." Buffy turned away from him.

"No one can help me." Spike really wished he could make her feel better. He reached out to touch her when she suddenly stood up. He pulled back and looked at her. "Oh god, I have to clean the house." She told him in a panic. "I promised dad I would do it and I didn't. I have to go." She said as she ran out of her room and Spike went after her.

"Buffy, hold up!" He yelled after her and Faith and Giles just looked at Buffy when she got downstairs. She grabbed the vacuum and plugged it in. Spike tried to grab it away from her, but she wouldn't let it go.

"No, I have to do this. I told him I would, I promised. He would be so disappointed in me." Spike tried to grab it from her again.

"Buffy, you don't have to do this. You're just upset, your dad won't care if you clean the house or not." He tried to explain.

"He always liked it clean; I've been making things harder by not keeping it clean. I have to make things easier." Faith and Giles watched them afraid to interfere. Buffy turned the vacuum on and Spike went over to the plug and pulled it out.

"You have to calm down, pet. You don't have to do this now." Buffy looked up at him and he finally saw the tears in her eyes.

"I have to, you don't understand. I have to do something. If I stop then he's really gone and I can't think about that. I just can't. I have to make things better." Buffy grabbed the vacuum again when she looked up and saw the picture of her dad on the wall. He was smiling and seemed so happy. That was all it took for the dam to break and she began to cry. She put her hand over her mouth and dropped to the floor burying her head in her hands. "Oh god, daddy!" She stated through her sobs. Spike kneeled down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. She turned and buried her head in his chest as she continued to cry. Spike just held her and kissed the top of her head.

"It's alright, Buffy. Let it all out, I'm right here." He said to her and Faith let a few of her own tears fall when she saw how upset her friend was. She walked over to them and wrapped her arms around Buffy also and continued to cry with her. Spike reached over and grabbed Faith also and he just held them until the girls cried out all their tears. Giles just stood there and watched the display not knowing what to do.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Buffy and Spike walked hand in hand to the cemetery. Buffy wasn't sure about going at first, but Spike told her that it might make her feel better so she agreed. They got there and found the tombstone they were looking for. Buffy kneeled down in front of it and placed the flowers that she held in her hand. Spike stepped back to give her some space. She traced the name with her fingers and brought her hand back down. "Hey, daddy. How are you?" She then laughed at what she said. "I guess that's a stupid question. You can't really answer me. I hope you can hear me though. I wanted to let you know that everything is going to be okay. I'm doing fine and I have my friends with me so you don't have to worry. I'm sure you're up there with mom right now and maybe when the time comes I'll be able to join the both of you again. You know a long time from now. I know you would want me to live a long healthy life and that's what I plan on doing. There's so much I haven't done yet, I just wish you could be here." She took a breath as tears started to form in her eyes. "I love you, I hope you're okay. I'll come back to talk to you as much as I can. Yeah, everything's going to be okay." She whispered that last part and she was saying it more to herself than her father. She just hoped it would be true. She then kissed her fingertips and placed them on her father's name. She stood up and reached behind her to grab Spike's hand without even looking because she knew he was there. He took it and laced his fingers with hers. They stood there for a few more minutes until Buffy finally looked at Spike. "Let's go home." She told him and he nodded as they both walked out of the cemetery. Buffy and Spike met the others at the Bronze later that night. It was actually Buffy's idea to go because she needed to get out. She couldn't sulk in her room forever and she knew that her father would want her to get on with her life and be happy. Spike got up and pulled her up with him. They headed to the stage and Spike turned to look at her.

"You sure about this, love?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He nodded also and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. He then let her hand go and walked up on the stage. There was a band on stage this time. Spike grabbed the microphone and then nodded to the band behind him and they started to play. He took a deep breath before he began to sing.

_I wanted you to know_

_That I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph_

_And I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

While he was singing Buffy walked on the stage also and grabbed the other microphone and joined in.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't wanna feel right_

_when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me here anymore_

Spike stopped and looked at Buffy as she began to sing by herself.

_The worst is over now_

_And we can breathe again_

_I wanna hold you high and steal my pain away _

_There's so much left to learn_

_And no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

He grabbed the microphone again and joined in with her.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

They stopped and let the band play for a bit. They looked at each other and smiled before they began again.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

The band began to play again and Spike noticed tears form in Buffy's eyes, but she continued the song with him.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_

_You don't feel me anymore_

When the song ended the audience exploded in applause and Spike grabbed Buffy's hand and they both took a bow which now had Buffy laughing even though she still had tears coming down her face. Spike then wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "You were amazing." He whispered to her and she pulled away and gave him a smile.

"So were you." She said as he took her hand again and led her back to where their friends were waiting with big smiles on their faces. They were all talking about how great their performance was and how great they sounded together and how surprised they were that Buffy would agree to do it. Buffy was feeling a lot better the next day at the diner when Spike walked in with a big smile on his face.

"You are going to love me." He told her and she smiled at him.

"I kinda already do." Spike shook his head.

"You're going to love me even more. I have something for you." He then handed her an envelope and she took it and wondered what it could be. Her face lit up when she opened it.

"Oh my god, Spike! You got us tickets to Germany. This is so cool!" She exclaimed as she hugged him and he smiled at her excitement. She pulled away and gave him a kiss on the lips. "You are the best boyfriend ever." She told him.

"You better believe it. I know how you've always wanted to go to Europe and I figured Germany was a good start. It's beautiful there at this time of year and I knew you would love it." Buffy smiled again.

"I definitely love it." She took the tickets out of the envelope and then realized something. "Why are there three tickets?" She asked him and Spike only smiled at her when Faith walked over to them and put her arm around Buffy.

"You didn't think you were going without me, did you?" Buffy smiled and hugged Faith when she realized that the third ticket was for her.

"This is so great." She said as she looked back at Spike. "I can't believe you did this." Spike shrugged.

"Think nothing of it. We leave in a week so that will give you ladies plenty time to decide on what to bring." Buffy smiled and started talking to Faith about what they would need and Spike smiled again at seeing how happy Buffy was. Buffy caught him looking at her and gave him another smile. She realized that with Spike by her side everything would be okay. She was finally starting to believe it.

The End

The song was "Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee. How great is that song? That's all I have to say about it. I couldn't resist putting that song in here. I think it really worked even though I'm still having a hard time trying to picture the two of them singing that, but it worked out. Well, hope ya'll liked my somewhat corny ending. I couldn't think of any other way to end it. I chose Germany because I wanted to choose a place that I have actually been to in Europe and I really think Germany is a very pretty country. I visited a few other places, but Germany was my favorite. Thank you for all the reviews, I'm really glad ya'll enjoyed this story. Well, if you know me then you know I have another story to put in pretty soon. I'm thinking maybe next week, we'll see what happens.


End file.
